As the thermoacoustic generating apparatus, for example, patent documents 1 and 2 disclose such construction that voltage application is repeated on a resistance heating element and that Joule heat is used to temperature-modulate a thermal layer.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. Hei 3-140100
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. Hei 11-300274
Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2005-150797